


I Can't Stop Loving You, No Matter Who You Become

by Shi_no_tamashii



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_no_tamashii/pseuds/Shi_no_tamashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie loves Jeeves but when Jeeves takes a fall, they both have a hard time. But everything will be alright again, or at least i hope so.</p>
<p>*Warnings for some blood and memory loss!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Stop Loving You, No Matter Who You Become

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my bad English, i'm not very good with languages. I hope you enjoy my first story ever though! :3

I opened my eyes when i heard a loud thumb and i sat up straight away, there he laid the man i loved with his eyes closed and a crushed soap block beneath his feet. I took a towel that Jeeves had laid out when i was soaking in my warm bath before i heard someone slip. I jumped out of bath and kneeled down and cupped his cheeks in my hand palms. His perfect eyes, now clo -…i say! I did it again! So rude of me to begin mid-story _again._

 

It all began as followed, well it's a short story, really so i shall begin when i came home from the Drones and sort of let myself fall into the perfect arms of my valet, Jeeves. I'd always dreamed of doing so and perhaps he would think it was the alcohol that i'd been drinking, you could smell the drank perfectly in my breath, i think. I'd not been smelling at my own breath, that would be a foolish picture what? "Jeeves!" I cried out when he caught me in his arms. I gazed into his perfect eyes and i saw him looking somewhat different, he looked lovelier from this angle. But his stuffed frog mask appeared back immediately when he noticed i saw something…perhaps it was a sparkle? Jeeves could read me as an open book, even if there were no sentences nor words to be read.

 

"Sir, I trust your evening went well." Jeeves said, he pulled me up and tried to steady me on my feet. I complied after a few attempts, his careful hands guided me onto the settee and he prepared me a brandy and soda.

 

When he handed me the glass i inspected the fluid and looked up at Jeeves, he stood near the window with his hands folded behind his back. "Something amiss, sir?" He asked. I gaped at him and my mouth flew a few times open and closed. There came a pair of noises out of my throat and i'm afraid to say that there wasn't going to get anything sensible out very soon. Jeeves must have known as well for he took the glass from my shaky hands and placed it noiselessly on the side table. "Perhaps you want to retire for the night, sir?" Jeeves replied and helped me stand before i had a change to say 'yes, perhaps' or 'right ho!' or something in that order.

 

We ankled to the master bedroom, well that's what i tried at least, i stumbled over the table and knocked the b. and s. over in my progress. I have to admit that the table stood there much longer than my clumsy feet did. "Sorry." I mumbled in apology to the side table i tripled over, i frowned when i got no response "Tsha! I'd always taken care of you…alright perhaps Jeeves did… but now you're about to get mad? Only because i might have hurt you or something?" I yelled at the side table and i felt Jeeves take me by my arm and hailing me up on the vertical again. I eyed the side table and then turned to Jeeves. "The furniture's not what it once was, nowadays." I slurred wile poking against Jeeves' chest with my finger.

 

"Are you alright, sir?" Jeeves asked ignoring my idiotic complaints, he eyed me with lifted eyebrows. I nodded and we made our way further to my bedchamber. I let myself slip out of the sweet warmth of Jeeves' arms and I fell onto the bed with my jelly legs spread out upon the sheets with my shoes still on.

 

"Jeeves, Tuppy's in love again." I replied slurring it all out. He'd been in love millions of times you couldn't count it all together. But how many times had he been engaged to my cousin Angela Travers? Who knows? I bet Jeeves can tell you without using his massive brain, you see, he's the rainbow on a rainy summer day. I've been in love myself lately, although one wouldn't call two years 'lately' now would one? But I only realized it lately; the warm feeling inside my chest, the way I feel if I see the eyes of my beloved shine in the sun. I guess you're all wondering who I'm talking about but I also guess some of you already know; it's none other than my faithful valet Jeeves! His lovely face although his , probably made of stone, mask will not slip, I can feel the love return with every sentiment.

 

I'm not sure of course but still, one dreams. Sometimes if I look into my full length mirror when he thinks I'm looking at something that's _not_ his face, I see him looking at me through the corners of his eyes, on that moment I try my best not to smile at him for he will know he's caught and who knows what excuse he'll use to leave me when he finally sees I know his little secret. But still, I can be wrong. Now, I'm babbling again awfully sorry so I said what I said and Jeeves replied:

 

"Indeed sir?" He raised an eyebrow and pulled my sheets away so I could sweep under them when I was about to sleep. I was still in my evening suit and I was about to throw my shoe off when I saw Jeeves frowning into one of my drawers. But I was too tired to get into a discussion with the man, I closed my eyes and before I knew the sun was shining brightly upon my face. The warm duvet covering me in an embrace.

 

"Good morning, sir." Jeeves said. I groaned in response and one of the pick-me-ups from Jeeves would do wonders to the Wooster system now. I buried my face into my pillow and welcomed the silence in the apartment, but over the course a cough sounding like a sheep on a distant hill invaded my peace and quiet mind, though my head felt like it had been thumping against the wall the whole night, it still felt peaceful once buried in the soft pillows and sheets covering my willowy form.

 

"Jeeves, please. Would you ask the sun to have a bit of a lay down itself?" I asked knowing how stupid I sounded but only realizing it when the words were formed upon my lips.

 

"If you'll excuse me for saying so sir, but I do not think the sun would listen to me in any way." Jeeves replied paying along with me. I throw the pillow aside and gazed at Jeeves with squeezed eyes, the sun made my headache even worse. Jeeves was holding one of his tasty drinks and I reached out to grab it, I rounded my fingers 'round the glass and I took a sip. Once again I was greeted with the side effect of it; the chills that come from it.

 

"Ah…Thank-you Jeeves." I thanked. Now I really longed after a good soak in the water with my sweet yellow friend 'Benjamin'. His big black eyes always stare so sweet at me when I splash into the warm water, I have him from when I was still a lad and Benjamin never did harm, never. He made no schemes that involved the young master looking like a screwball or a loony, no, Benjamin is sweet. But he can't replace my Jeeves though.

 

"I've taken the opportunity of preparing your bath, sir." Jeeves informed me when he placed a breakfast tray upon my lap when I was seated well enough for his e. and b., it's like the man can read my mind or something, with the bath and all I mean.

"Perfect Jeeves, are you a mind-reader, or something?" I asked Jeeves using my cheery voice.

 

"No sir, I've practiced many things but mind-reading does not belong to my list, sir." Jeeves explained to me. I chuckled breathy and at my _hopefully_ made with love e. and b.

Only then I realized I forgot two things.

 

"Jeeves? Did you put me into my pyjamas last evening?" I asked after my second bite in the bread.

 

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry to say you fell asleep during our conversation." Jeeves explained me. I frowned forgetting the second thing I wanted to say, I focused now on the task at hand. What did I say last night? What conversation?

 

"Conversation Jeeves? About what?" I asked, Jeeves, now in the bathroom, answered with two towels in hand.

 

"You were about to start telling who Mr. Glossop is in love this time, sir." Jeeves said. I thought harder and then recalled I indeed did fall asleep when I wanted to explain everything and that was the second thing I wanted to say.

 

"Well, I'll tell you now." I began. Jeeves bowed his head and busied himself with his duty while I laid everything out before him. "Tuppy, saw this girl one day and his totally in love with her, Jeeves. The girl is called Rowena Dobson and they met in a tea shop. Oh, and by the way, Jeeves, Tuppy's about to come by for some good advice in an hour or two" I said viewing the clock.

 

"Sir, am I to understand that miss Dobson's from polish origin?" Jeeves asked me. I thought about it and yes, perhaps it was possible. I'd not really listened to what Tuppy was saying, but then again, when did I ever listen to anyone else but Jeeves?

"Perhaps Jeeves, It's quite possibly" I confirmed. I placed the tray in Jeeves' hands and I viewed him exit the room with a thoughtful expression upon his face.

 

I legged it to my nice warm bath and washed me up and down. When I was done doing so I took my little Benjamin and rotated it a few times with my fingers. I felt something slippery between my legs and I reached for it. My soap block had fallen from my grip when I wanted to return it to its place but I kindly forgot it. When I finally took hold of it and tried to put it back in its original place it slipped again out of my grip and fell to the floor. I sighed an annoyed sigh and looked at Benjamin as to asked what I should do. I lifted my shoulders up and just closed my eyes and lean back in contentment.

 

A few minutes later I opened my eyes when i heard a loud thumb and i sat up straight away, there he lay the man i loved with his eyes closed and a crushed soap block beneath his feet. I took a towel that Jeeves had laid out when i was soaking in my warm bath before i heard someone slip. I jumped out of bath and kneeled down and cupped his cheeks in my hand palms. His perfect eyes, now closed. "Jeeves!" I cried out. He didn't response and it worried me deeply. "Jeeves, please. Open your eyes for me!" I demanded. I saw him breathing and thank God, i would have no single idea at what to do if he didn't breathe anymore. I saw blood leaking out of a gash wound upon his head, what can one do in such a situation? Just then i was saved by the bell of the front door and i hasted to answer it and i hoped it was Tuppy, he could help me with Jeeves. But wait! I haven't got any clothes on! I took my dark brown dressing gown and put it on, i answered the door and i sighed when i saw Tuppy on the other side.

 

"Do come in Tuppy…I've a dashed awful problem now at hand, would you care to call a doctor in any way?" I asked all in one breath, i gasped for breath while Tuppy frowned at me in confusion.

 

"Who's sick?" Tuppy asked me. I clasped my hands together and shouted:

"Please, not now. I'll explain later now call a doctor and say he has to be quick! It's a matter of life and dead! Someone's bleeding to death!" I snapped.

 

"Good Lord, Bertie! I didn't know you were an actor." Tuppy said applauding. My mouth flew open and i took the receiver myself.

 

"Now Tuppy, go to the bathroom and try to stop the bleeding." I said sternly, he frowned once again and walked over to the bathroom while i waited for someone to pick up. "Come now." I said silently.

 

"Good Lord, Bertie! What happened?" I heard Tuppy yell from the bathroom and i myself cursed when i got no answer from the other side of the telephone. I thought you could always fetch a doctor immediately when you needed one, well apparently not. "I say, Bertie, I'm not good with blood would you…" Tuppy needn't finish his sentence for i understood what was wrong and i nodded.

 

"If you can reach a doctor?" I asked handing the receiver to him. I hope i could trust him enough with that.

 

"I know the best doctor in the whole country, Bertie!" Tuppy exclaimed. I nodded and run back to Jeeves' side, the blood was a beautiful color but still one loved to have it inside one's body accept out of it, not? I kneeled down and took the towel i'd taken when i stepped out of the bath. I pressed it against the wound and even with the pressure Jeeves didn't give any sign of life.

 

After five minutes of absolute silence i heard Tuppy entering the bathroom. "The doctor will arrive soon, Bertie." Tuppy replied. I nodded and searched the room for more towels.

 

"I say Tuppy?" I began. "Do you know where Jeeves would keep towels? I'm in need for another." I said looking at the bloodied towel in my hand. He looked around the room but didn't seem to find anything, he ankeled to an armoire and pulled out two towels.

 

"Will these do?" Tuppy asked, I reached out and he handed me the towels. I throw away the bloodied one and pressed a fresh one on the wound, this had to do it until the doctor came.

 

"Thank-you Tuppy, i don't know what i had done if i was alone." I said with a heavy smile. There formed a small smile upon his face but it faded away when a pained moan sounded. We both looked to Jeeves and he inhaled deeply, eyes still closed. "Jeeves?" I asked, Jeeves didn't response. Perhaps he tried to regain conscious and was fighting as hard as he could to comply. We watched silently as Jeeves lay there unmoved.

 

"Shouldn't we remove him from the cold ground, Bertie?" Tuppy asked. I looked at the now red floor and sighed. He was right of course but how would we move him without hurting him even more? I replaced the dark red towel with a beige colored but soon red colored towel. Perhaps it was better if we'd waited for the doctor, he knew at least how to move him the best.

 

"We should but i don't want to hurt him more, Tuppy old fruit." I said quietly, i hold my head down sadly. The doorbell rang and if i hadn't been sitting already, i'd simply fallen over the lifeless body of my faithful manservant in surprise.

 

"That would be doctor Dobson." Tuppy shouted excited, i frowned and he leaped for the door. I heard muffled voices from the other room and then heard Tuppy say: "Well, good to see you again. Dobby old chump." I cursed silently, why does it take so long? I heard an annoyed tone when another male voice spoke, i suppose it must be doctor Dobson.

 

"Did you let me come only for you to ask my daughter's hand in marriage?!" Doctor Dobson exclaimed madly. "You'll not marry my sweet daughter Rowena!" Doctor Dobson said sternly, now i couldn't wait any longer Jeeves was bleeding to death!

"Tuppy, leave the man alone and come here!" I exclaimed, Jeeves' eyes flittered but stilled soon after. I hoped he wasn't regaining conscious just now, it would hurt like the dickens.

 

"Who was that?" I heard doctor Dobson ask. I sighed and waited until Tuppy said he had to come here.

 

"OH! Doctor please, forget me for now and help my friend. His valet fell or something, i wasn't here when it happened, but anyway he's bleeding frightfully badly." He explained, i heard them coming closer and i looked hopeful at the door _. Please, let he be alright._ I thought. The door opened and there he was doctor Dobson, the man wear a white doctors cote and he viewed the mess with his tawny colored eyes. His hair was a dark brown and it curled at the ends, it was not a tall man but neither was he short, he looked quite doctor-ish

 

"What happened precise, Mr. …?" Doctor Dobson asked cutting himself off by the empty space of my name.

 

"…Wooster." I said. "I sat in my bath when i heard someone slip, he probably slipped due to the soap block i let fall. It's all my fault. Had i heard him entering then i would have seen he would step on top of the soap. I would have said it slipped out of my grip and he would kindly take it up and lay it back in its place where it used to be." I said sadly inspecting the red fluid on the floor. I was even wearing my dressing gown. Doctor Dobson patted my shoulder and i felt much better. The doctor inspected Jeeves and said we had to move him to a hospital or at least a bed. I will not let them take me my Jeeves away and said he could lay in my bed. My bed was much softer, i think at least, but it was surely much larger and it was the next room. Carefully we lifted Jeeves when the bleeding had stopped and lay him unto the bed.

 

"I've looked at the wound and it doesn't seem good, Mr. Wooster." Doctor Dobson said. "I'll need to stich it and clean it properly. Do you have something i can use?" Doctor Dobson asked me. I stood there helplessly, i didn't know where Jeeves kept everything.

 

"I think so." I said exiting the room and leaving Tuppy with the doctor and Jeeves. I ran to the kitchen and looked everywhere to find something that might be of use. After what felt like a few moments I found a pair dishcloths and ran back to the master bedchamber.

 

"…my daughter doesn't even want you, Mr. Glossop." Doctor Dobson said when i entered to Tuppy.

 

"But Dobby, she looks at me like she wants to…" Tuppy began only to be cut off by doctor Dobson. Doctor Dobson looked angry and far more annoyed than a horse with flies upon its face while enjoying a nice place in the sun.

 

"Mr. Glossop! My name's _doctor Dobson_ for you and to finish your sentence…kick you in the ass and sent you half across England, and even over the sea to Belgium or France!" Doctor Dobson snapped, he finally saw me and took the cloths out of my hands. He made it wet in the _salle de bain_ and washed the oil and blood out of Jeeves' hair. When he was done, he throw the cloth onto the ground. Tuppy seemed to fall into silence and just stared dreamingly at the wall. "Mr. Wooster would you mind helping me with the bandages?" Doctor Dobson asked. I walked closer to the bed, i didn't know what he had in mind. The two words 'Wooster' and 'helping' doesn't seem to fit very well, like my aunt Dahlia always says: 'You young blot, stop walking around and do something useful!' That's what my aunt would say now on a moment like this.

 

Doctor Dobson took the other cloth in hand and he said: "Mr. Wooster would you please lift his head a bit?" He made a gesture with his hand and i did as told, the doctor washed out the rest of the hair-oil and blood. I watched Jeeves closely, when doctor Dobson was finished he bandaged it carefully.

 

 "Awfully thanks doctor." I thanked. "I'm glad to know there's a doctor who tends to his patients with such care." I said. Doctor Dobson smiled a little smile and said:

 

 "That's my job, not?" He began but guick added with a sigh: "But Mr. Wooster, are you aware of the fact that Mr. Jeeves probably won't remember much when he wakes?" I nodded slightly my head up and down like guessie watching one of his newts jump on a trampoline. When i realized my mouth looked like an open door i hastly closed it, doctor Dobson didn't need to know what i'd eaten for breakfast, now did he? After a short silence he began talking again. "If you're like all these other gentelmen, Mr. Wooster...well good luck finding another manservant." I gaped at him and thought _'like all these other gentelmen? I'm not like them, i love Jeeves!'_ And i wanted to say so once, to Jeeves i mean, i know it's dangerous but he will know it even if i would say nothing, he'll figure out.

 

Doctor Dobson took his leave with a begging Tuppy on his heels like a dog following its master, i sighed a heavy sigh and let myself fall heavily on the settee. The rest of the day i spent ignoring my aunts' calls and tending to Jeeves. When the evening fell and Jeeves hand't opened his eyes yet, i thought i could fetch an improving book or something and read a bit.

 

 I found myself ankeling towards Jeeves' lair and grapped the door knob but pauzing when my hand touched the cold metal. I've never felt this guilty and i never thought i was capable of until now. I opened the door, i stepped in the small room and seated myself untop of the bed. Now let me tell you, this bed was the hardest thing i've ever sit on, even the ground looks more soft than this _thing_. I shook the thought out of my head but leaved a mental note to buy a new matras, i gazed at the bedside table and saw a book laying with a card-formed bookmark sticking out of a page. I picked up the book and laid the old e. on the title of said b. it read; "Beyond the Rocks by Elinor Glyn" by the sounds of it, it sounded intresting but when i turned the book the next words let my mouth fall open; _'Beyond the Rocks a love story by Elinor Glyn, 1906'_ Jeeves reads love stories? I never knew that but then a thought occured to me what if he desired for someone to love? And what if i'm the one holding him back from doing so? My eyes turned watery by the thought of me making Jeeves unhappy, but then again why should he stay in my employ if he did dream of loving some fillie?

 

I shook my head clear and stood up, with the b. in my hand i legged it back to the master bedroom. Jeeves' lifeless body lay still under the duvet and i placed myself in my favorite chair in a corner of the room, i opened the book and the card-formed bookmarker is indeed a card, one i'd sent him when i was on vacation with a few friends like Bingo Little and Oofy Prossor. I wrote:

 

_'Jeeves,_

_we made it saftly in Glenshee and i look forward to get back already, Jeeves. I confess i don't like the snow very much. When i'd set my foot on the snow i lay face down in it! I hope i'm getting whole back. Now, i must go Jeeves, i've not enough space on this card, but still i hope you like it. Miss you!_

_Sweets Bertie.'_

 

I hoped the _'Miss you'_ didn't sound wrong but i really missed him when i wrote it and now i feel the same as back then.

 

I smiled at the card in my hand and lay it elsewere, i darted my eyes on the page and over the sentences. I began to read aloud to my man and of course i hand't any clue as what happened because of the, so many skipped pages i didn't read. I hope he could hear me.

After what felt like hours of reading, i heard a moan. I looked at Jeeves with a start, his eyes fluttered. I took my chair closer to the bed and there they were, those beautiful gray-ish eyes. He viewed me unfocused and blinked a few times, there had a smile appeared upon my map but it faded away when i saw the empty look in my beloved his face, it didn't look like his stuffed frog mask, this was different, he didn't reconize me and i was to blame for it.

 

"Jeeves?" I said silently, he stared in my eyes and opened his mouth to say something, he didn't know what to say for he closed it again and shook his head while his gaze shifted to the ground. He looked up and said:

 

"Where am i?" I didn't reconize the tone he asked it and my heart shattered in thousand pieces of sorrow.

 

"Home. Jeeves, do you know who i am?" I asked with a bit of hope creeping in my voice.

 

“I dreamed of you.” He said suddenly, I frowned in confusion and he nodded. “You did hear me good, Mr …” He looked around as in search for my name but didn’t seem to find it for he let out a defeated sigh and gazed at his hands instead. I felt sorry for the chap. But what did he mean by ‘I dreamed of you’?

 

“I’m Mr. Wooster, Bertie Wooster, your employer.” I said. “What did you mean exactly by ‘dreamed of you’?” I asked my man, he tilted his head and replied.

“I…you…I’ve seen you before but that was before I woke.” Jeeves explained. “You sat in a tub, I was watching you Mr. Wooster.” I listened closely, he didn’t dream, that’s what happened.

 

“…You came closer but fell?” I continued for him in an asking voice.

 

“I don’t know, it went all black but I heard water and your voice call out ‘Jeeves!’.” Well he did remember _that_ and it’s a start.

 

****

We’d spent the rest of the week talking and we tried to get at least a bit more of recollection of his life. Well I’m sorry to say that we didn’t get far if you get my meaning, he could only recall a few things, most of them being bad ones like: When he was a child he felt lonely, his mother passed away short after he was born and his father had been a butler for years. He didn’t grow up with other children, he sat most of the time in a library, he told me. I’m not even sure if he got to school, he can’t remember anything from that time. It was a dashed awful youth if you ask me, while I was seeking for other boys to play with, Jeeves was somewhere far away in his library reading every book on earth! I felt a great sympathy towards the man. I’d asked him if he remembered something of his adult life and he only said: “No I do not.” I felt the Wooster heart shatter again, I had been careful with the previous time it fell into thousand pieces, I’d plastered them with tender love but all in vein it seemed.

Jeeves had been laying most of the time for his head. Something that the old Jeeves wouldn’t admit is that his head was hurting no bit, this Jeeves did admit it. I didn’t notice the pain in his eyes until he said: “Um…Mr. Wooster, do you have an aspirin?” I asked than:

 “But of course, what’s the matter old fruit? Is the bean throbbing?” Jeeves gazed at me with his stuffed frog mask firmly in place.

“Perhaps a little, sir;” He replied. _“By Jove, I’ve missed that ‘sir’!”_ I thought, perhaps it’s about time that I call his sister or cousin or whoever lives here in England. But there’s one problem; where do I find them? I ankled to the kitchen and searched for something that looked like an aspirin box, but I couldn’t find it there so I legged it back to Jeeves.

“Ah…er, Jeeves? Do you know where you’ve put the medication?” I asked my man. He viewed the wall behind me and replied:

“I think it might be in your bathroom, Mr. Wooster.” I nodded and entered my _salle de bain_ and then I saw something I’d never noticed before, the mirror had a small gap. I pulled it open and there they were the medication I was seeking for! Happily with my discovery I hastened my hands through the little boxes and searched for something that stood for an aspirin. When I found it I got back to the master bedroom where Jeeves still lay, or at least thought he lay. When I entered I was greeted with an empty bed and a wide open door. Perhaps his valet-instinctskicked in and was working again, even with a headache the man would never abandon his work. How many times did I say the man wa-…erm… _is_ a marvel?

“Jeeves?” I asked at the empty space of the flat in the sitting room, I viewed around the room only to be greeted with the same silence I got for response. I drew my eyebrows together and dashed over to the kitchen and when I didn’t saw anyone in there I began to feel my heart beating in my throat, he wasn’t even in his lair nor was he in the guest room. “Jeeves?” I called again, but yet again there was no response back. _“Where could he be?”_ I thought.

~~J&W~~~~J&W~~~~J&W~~~~J&W~~~~J&W~~~~J&W~~~~J&W~~~~J&W~~~~J&W~~

** Jeeves **

I lied when I said my head hurt, but I only did it because Mr. Wooster asked so many things I could not even answer but even if I could I wouldn’t wan’t to say too much. When Mr. Wooster departed the room I thought back at a dream I had last, perhaps it wasn’t a dream but a memory. I saw a woman, and not _just_ a woman but one that looked like me. She talked to me in a sweet voice, she said: _“Reggie, you know you will leave this employer soon, you’ve never stayed long with any employer.”_ Somehow it hurt to hear this but I held strong in front of the sweet lady and asked:

_“What might you think that?”_ I felt myself frown and had watched the lady place a hand upon my own.

_“There’s too much danger around him and his just like you, reg.”_ I didn’t understand what she’d meant with that but that got me speechless, I took my own hand underneath hers and placed it on my brow. I heard myself whisper something:

_“Oh, Mabel.”_ I hoped that was her name; _Mabel._ It got me further.

When Mr. Wooster entered the room again he asked me where I would put the medication, I said in the bathroom and there he went. Somehow I didn’t trust that man and decided to put as fast as I could my clothes on and depart from there, when I was ready I heard Mr. Wooster reproach the door and I run for the front door of the flat, the last thing I heard from inside was Mr. Wooster calling my name. I whispered then: “sorry Bertram.” It came out my mouth before I had a chance to stop it. I felt sorry but still, I don’t trust him? I sighed and straightened my hastily put-on tie. I wore a black valet uniform and as It seems it fit perfectly well. That opened new things for me, Mr. Wooster said he is my employer and the uniform _is_ good evidence to prove it.

I walked out of the flat and just when I turned around the corner I heard someone shout my name. “Jeeves!” I searched for someone who could have been the mysterious voice. Then i saw someone put his arm in the air and coming towards me. He smiled brightly at me and then asked: “Heading out are you?” I frowned looking around. When I saw the man still looking at me with upraised eyebrows I replied:

“I think I already am outside, sir.” He nodded and asked:

“Why, Jeeves. What happened to the ‘Mr. Little’?” He asked, I took he must be Mr. Little. “If you’re dismissed by Bertie I wouldn’t mind being your employer. Then I don’t mind to be called ‘sir’.” He told me, so there was a witness and a valet-uniform to prove I am indeed a valet and a valet of none other than Mr. Wooster.

“If you prefer me calling you Mr. Little I will remind myself of it.” I said, Mr. Little nodded and i added. “I beg your pardon, Mr. Little but I must go now.” I told him, well i don’t know where to go but if the once-familiar streets of London would lead me to a memory it would be a great help.

“Alright Jeeves, going to the Junior Ganymede club?” He asked. Junior Ganymede? It sounds familiar, where would that club be?

“Yes, yes, Mr. Little I do.” I said and finally ran past him tipping my bowler hat I had taken before i reached the door. “Good day.” I said already far away from the other man. I didn’t bother to turn around but just kept walking in search for that club. Perhaps they can help me find that Mabel.

******

I’d been walking around until the late hours, I’ve been in search for the Junior Ganymede club for over four hours. I got a few friendly smiles and ‘good-afternoons’ or ‘good-evenings’. I kindly responded to everyone but kept searching, I know I could simply ask someone where it is but for that I think I am too stubborn.

My head begun to hurt but tried to ignore it. Finally I saw the street name Curzon Street, it reminded me of something but I can’t put my finger on it. I do know for sure I’d been here before. While I kept walking I saw various men pass, some of them too drunk for my likening and others looked like they’ve tasted something awful. But I guess they were members of the Junior Ganymede club for there it stood! The missing club! With a relieved sigh I walked inside the building, at the entrance stood I suppose the porter.

“Good evening, Mr. Jeeves.” The porter said with a smile. I gave him a smile of my own and nodded ever so slightly.

“Good evening, Mr. …” I even didn’t know his name. “I’m sorry but my memory isn’t as good as it’s used to.” I explained. He didn’t have to know what happened, or what Mr. Wooster told me what happened. The porter frowned and I wondered if I said something wrong.

“Well Mr. Jeeves, I didn’t know you were capable of forgetting something. Ah, well who am I, huh?” The doorman sounded disappointed some way and I felt guilt wash over me. I ignored it and asked:

“Am I a member of this club?” No doubt I sounded like a fool. The porter had his eyes fixed on the ground until I finished my question, his gaze flew in my direction and the porter took a cautious step closer.

“Mr. Jeeves?” He began. “Are you feeling alright?” The porter asked. I sighed in annoyance and the porter who’s name I still don’t know frowned again, but now from concern. My headache had begun to beat the same rhythm as my heart-beat and my only thought now is a nice warm bed and a dark room. But before I had a change to answer the doorman, my eyes slipped close and my head took the better of me and every thought faded away, as did the pain. I hadn’t noticed the pain had grown this bad. It was coincidence when the doorman asked me if I was alright and on that moment everything went black. But before that I could once again hear someone shout my name.

~~J&W~~~~J&W~~~~J&W~~~~J&W~~~~J&W~~~~J&W~~~~J&W~~~~J&W~~~~J&W~~

** Bertie **

“Jeeves!”

I was just in time to see my man pass out. The doorman caught him in his arms and laid him slowly on the ground. I ran to their side and began to ask:

“What happened?” The porter gazed at me and then at Jeeves.

“He just passed out, Mr. …” The porter said. It’s beginning to work on the Wooster system this whole ‘Mr. …’ So for the thousandth time I added:

“…Wooster…” I said it with a pesky tone in my voice.

“You are his employer? _Mr. Wooster_?” He asked emphasizing my surname.

“Yes, yes. Now please do help me get him off this ground and in a bed.” I said hastily. “We don’t live far away, if you would ca-..” The doorman cut me off with a shaking head and a thoughtful look upon him map. “What?” I asked him.

“Here are spare rooms Mr. Wooster. We’re faster if we drag him upstairs then put you both in some cab and let _you_ pull Mr. Jeeves all alone into your flat, Mr. Wooster?” He said with a questioning voice. I’m ashamed to say I have to agree this time.

“I think I have to agree.” I took my motionless valet by his arms and the doorman took him by his feet. Together we put him in one of those small rooms you find sometimes up- or below-stairs in a club. The doorman called for a doctor and I waited patiently for him to come, in the meantime the porter had taken his post back at the door and I was left alone with my unconscious manservant. Why did he come here? Did he remember this place above his employer? All these days he’s been with me. All these _years_. All of the beautiful memories washed away in one day.

The door opened and the porter came back in. “Mr. Wooster?” He began. “Here’s the doctor you wanted.” The doorman who’s name I didn’t know said letting doctor Dobson in.

“Thank-you.” I thanked quietly. The doorman nodded and left again to take his post at the door. “I say, doctor is this normal?” I asked eyeing Jeeves. Doctor Dobson frowned and said in an asking voice:

“Mr. Wooster?”

“You know, passing out like that.” I said. He let out a sigh and explained:

“Well it’s highly possible it would happen when one’s had such a bad concussion like Mr. Jeeves.” That got me confused, he had stayed inside the flat for about a week and he didn’t even seem to be near of passing out.

“But he didn’t leave the flat once since the accident!” I said, I was gob smacked to hear my own voice sound like that.

“Please, Mr. Wooster. I take it you let him have plenty of bed-rest, and that’s good.” Doctor Dobson said. “But as it seems you thought he was ready for leaving the flat?” Doctor Dobson added. Of all the nerve! _He_ thought _I_ gave permission for my hurt manservant to leave the flat? If Bingo didn’t tell a very worried Bertram that he had seen Jeeves just outside saying he was heading for the Junior Ganymede club, I don’t know what I would have done? Perhaps call for the police, but then again the police wouldn’t be a great help; they would send me to a loony house such as Colney Hatch under the watch of Sir Roderick Glossop, and that because I am searching my valet who left for less than five minutes!

Doctor Dobson took care of Jeeves and said he needed more rest and thus I will give it him if he at least stays in bed and don’t run for the door again! I sighed a sigh.

“Yes yes quite.” I said sadly. Of course I missed _my_ Jeeves now even more than ever. He would tend to everything for the young master but now he’s gone and I shall have to learn to live with this Jeeves from now on, I simply have to accept it.

“Something wrong Mr. Wooster?” Doctor Dobson asked me. I nodded before I knew what I was doing and said:

“He’s not the same.” I’d said quietly.

“I’d warned you he will likely not remember much, Mr. Wooster.” My eyes fell down cast, not literally of course that would be very unpleasant what?

“I know, I know doctor.” Doctor Dobson patted me on the shoulder.

“I see how much he means to you, sir.” He began. If only he knew how much I love him! “But I don’t know if his memories will ever be the same.” He finished. I felt myself holding back tears at the thought of being able to see Jeeves but never being able to be understood or helped ,with an unfortunate engagement, like the Jeeves I knew, although his intelligence will be the same it’s still not right. He doesn’t even know who I am.

*****

Doctor Dobson recommended that I let Jeeves stay here for the night and let him have his rest, when _he_ feels he’s up to going back at the flat we might do so. I’d explained that he had run off without my knowledge but the doctor didn’t believe it, as it seemed he had heard a lot of Jeeves from Tuppy and thus thought him not capable of running off under these circumstances. I let it pass, I’ll be at Jeeves’ side when he wakes again, I’ve so many questions for him; ‘Why did you go?’ ‘Do you remember _any_ thing?’ ‘Do you love me too?’ The last question I shouldn’t ask but keep for myself unless I am sure I see something that can be called’ love’ through his stuffed frog mask.

Than around an hour or two later he opened his eyes, he blinked at the dim light trying to focus. “Jeeves?” He glanced at me for a second and then he sighed, he actually _sighed_! But was it a happy sigh, a relieved sigh at seeing me, or perhaps it was a sad sigh. “Are you alright, Jeeves?” I asked quietly. He closed his eyes and turned his head away from me.

“Please Mr. Wooster, you didn’t have to come and search for me.” Jeeves said silently. I noted a strange tone in his voice, one I didn’t recognize.

“You’re not only my valet.” I began, I still hoped he wanted to be my servant. “But you’re also a friend.” I looked into his eyes but couldn’t see it glisten like once I knew they would, his eyes would lit up every time I sang, every time I told the problems with which one Bertram Wooster fell in the soup this time.

“I barely know you.” Jeeves said now as a whisper, I was glad he’d fixed his eyes upon the sheets for he could not see the sorrow gripping my soul in a painful grip. The Wooster water workers began to work and I felt the tears fall down my cheek, Jeeves looked up when I tried to stifle a sob.

“I’m sorry, but you’ve been with me for nearly four years now and it’s dashed painful to hear what you just said.” My gaze turned to the ground, or I attempted to but some fingers stopped me from doing so. One of Jeeves’ weak hands cupped half my cheek and half my chin.

“I see how much this affects you, sir but the only thing I can remember are those beautiful blue eyes you have.” That confused me, he remembered my eyes? “They look with love to me, even in my dreams.” Jeeves said. I was about to ask what he felt in these dreams when the doorman came back in.

“Mr. Wooster, Mr. Jeeves.” He began. “I’m terribly sorry for interrupting you but there is someone on the phone for you, sir.” The porter replied addressing me. I nodded and said:

“I’m coming.” I turned to Jeeves. “I’ll be right back, get some rest.” Jeeves nodded and I followed the porter. I took the receiver and said a firm ‘what ho!’

_“Bertie? What are you doing I a club for butlers?”_ A voice on the other side asked me.

“first of all, who are you? And secondly my manservant is a member of this club and he isn’t a butler I tell you.” I said steadily frowning at the wall in the empty room. The doorman had left me alone.

_“Why Bertie it’s me Tuppy!”_ The voice that belonged to Tuppy replied.

“I say Tuppy, how did you know where I was?” I asked stunned.

_“Well, Bingo told me you run off when he told you he’d talked to Jeeves and the rest I suppose you know.”_ Tuppy said. _“So I assumed you’re still there.”_ Of course he isn’t _that_ stupid at least one might think.

“Alright Tuppy something wrong with your lovely Rowena?” I asked sighing and wishing I could be with Jeeves right now.

_“Actually yes, Bertie. She vanished when her father got arrested a few hours ago.”_ Tuppy explained. I say! Did the blighter just say ‘arrested’? What for?!

“I say Tuppy, old thing. Did you just say he got arrested?” I asked in a daze.

_“Yes it seemed his doctor license was fake, he’d been arrested therefore you know. Mostly for prescribing wrong medicaments and giving wrong diagnosis’ and such. But it doesn’t matter really, can you help me find Rowena?”_ Tuppy said. My eyes had widened and I couldn’t believe what he’d told me. Doctor Dobson looked quite a fine and a sympathy sort of chap.

“Good lord Tuppy!” I shouted, my voice sounded a lot lesser manly by now. “I gotta’ go!” I said already placing the horn back. I run out of the room I’d been telephoning in and legged it back to Jeeves’ side.

“Jeeves!” I yelled as I entered one of the spare rooms in the club. Jeeves looked up immediately with a confused lightning in his eyes.

“Mr. Wooster?” Jeeves asked? “Was it good news?” He asked when I approached the bed with a smile upon my map.

“Well, yes and no actually.” Come to think of it, it wasn’t really good news that Dobson was a fake doctor and had been treating Jeeves. Now I only have to seek another doctor. “Well Jeeves, the doctor who’d attended to you; doctor Dobson, has been arrested. He isn’t a real doctor.” I said, Jeeves gazed at me confused I took it as a sign and took up my speech: “Perhaps he wasn’t right, Jeeves. Perhaps you will get your memories back, I’ll seek a real doctor and let him diagnose you better!” I cried out happily.

“Thank you, sir.” It sounded just the way he always sounded and I fell the Wooster eyes begin to tear up again.

“Now I must go and shoot down a so called friend named Tuppy.” I replied heading for the door.

“Sir?” Jeeves asked. Really I think no one can imagine I’d actually missed this sir-ring wheeze.

“You know for putting me up with a fake doctor.” Jeeves gave a half smile and I gave one of my own in return. When I turned to go he called me back.

“Wait Mr. Wooster.” I halted myself to a stop and eyed him again. “Do you know one Mabel.” This question stunned me into silence and I nodded slightly.

“She’s your niece and wife of a friend of mine Biffy.” I replied to him. He listened to every word that fell from my lips.

“Alright, thank you, Mr. Wooster.” Jeeves thanked with more emotion in his voice.

“You’re welcome, old fruit.” And I left him for himself, I didn’t ask about it because if he wanted someone he could talk about, he would only have to ask. I won’t push him.

****

I sought another doctor and quick found one, I told him what had happened and thus he came the next day Jeeves was back home. I’d opened the door to let the doctor in and I introduced him to Jeeves. “Jeeves! This’ doctor Burn.” I said, doctor Burn shook Jeeves’ hand.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Jeeves.” Doctor Burn greeted. Jeeves nodded but didn’t say anything.

“I say Jeeves are you feeling alright?” I asked him gazing at his pale face, you all are probably thinking ‘But he has always a pale face’ well I shall tell you, he looked now even paler, even the snow looks gray compared with this color.

“Yes, sir. I am as it seems quite fine.” I nodded unsure if I should believe him. The doctor just kept out of it until I laid the old eyes upon him.

“er…If you wouldn’t mind Mr. Jeeves, I’d like to examine your head.” Doctor Burn stepped forward and entered Jeeves’ energy field. Jeeves bowed his head a little while the doctor examined his skull. When doctor Burn was done doing so, he nodded stepping backwards again. “It’s clear gentlemen.” Doctor Burn began. “After a thick-ish month he will remember a lot more.” Doctor Burn told us with a bright smile that threatened to split his face in two. I felt my mouth do the same but didn’t see any happiness on Jeeves’ map, he didn’t smile he only stared at us grinning away like a child having a nice ice-cream.

“Good lord Jeeves, aren’t you happy with this news?” I asked confused.

“I am, sir.” Jeeves said.

“You don’t sound convincing enough, my good chap.” I told him even more confused by his dry answer.

“I am sorry for your misinterpretation, sir.” Jeeves said bitterly. I gaped, _gaped_ I’ll tell you!

“I shall leave now.” Doctor Burn replied a bit awkward. “Good day further.”

“Yes, yes. You too doctor. Thank you for the wonderful news.” I shook his hand and gave a small smile. He returned the smile and then smiled at Jeeves. Jeeves bowed his head and said quietly:

“Thank-you, doctor Burn.” When the doctor left I turned back to Jeeves. His face looked more worn and viewed with blurry eyes the sheets which he lay beneath.

“My word old fruit, you sure you’re feeling ‘fine’?” I asked using his words to reflect my point.

“Just a little tired, sir.” He said looking in my eyes, I could see something in them. Something more than exhaustion. I let it pass and said:

“Alright Jeeves, I’ll let you alone so you can rest somewhat more.” I ankled out of the room without comment and placed myself on the settee. Perhaps he was just being Jeeves, he’d never showed more than an upraised eyebrow or if you are lucky he’ll lift one corner of his mouth! Good old Jeeves will never change. Then a thought struck me, he asked about his niece Mabel; perhaps if I can find her she can help here a bit with Jeeves. Now I only have to know where to find her, if the Wooster onion serves well I’d say she married my pall Biffy Biffen. Good Lord it’s been long when I’d last seen him, I should telephone him! And thus I ankled to the telephone. I took the receiver but only realizing then that I didn’t know him number. I sighed a heavy sigh, I opened all the drawers of the armoire the telephone was placed on and eventually found a small telephone book. I sought for Biffy’s name and soon found it, when someone picked up I was greeted with the voice of none other than Biffy himself!

“Mr. Wooster’s residence, Mr. Wooster here.” I said in a perfect valet voice.

_“Why I say, Bertie is that you?”_ Biffy began _. “I thought the butler used to say that when he’s the one being called.”_ Biffy replied, it occurred to me that he was right indeed. I’d never heard Jeeves saying anything like that when he made calls for an appointment or other things.

“Quite right you are, Biffy.” I said “We shall start again than, shall we?” I asked clearing my throat.

_“Right. Hullo, who’s this?”_ He asked.

“What ho, Biffy old chump! It’s Bertie here, I’ve a question.” I said coming quick to the point.

_“Shoot me, Bertie”_ I’ve never heard such nonsense in my entire life I must say. Why would I want to do that?

“What? Why would you want that?” I asked gob smacked.

_“Just ask me what you want Bertie, I’ve been in America for a while and took up some phrases I’m afraid.”_ He replied.

“Very well, now I wanted to ask you if Mabel’s there.” I said not really asking.

_“Yes she’s here, you’re not going to nick her under my nose now are you, Bertie?”_ Biffy asked suspicious.

“I shouldn’t dream of it.” I said solemnly. “It’s something regarding Jeeves.” I replied shortly.

_“What has he gotta’ do with this?”_ Biffy asked me. I slapped my forehead and kindly remembered him of the fact that she was related to Jeeves.

“She’s his niece, Biffy!” Alright perhaps not very kindly but more in an aggressive way, I’m afraid I would have woken up Jeeves if he got any rest with me talking nonsense at the telephone or as far as he knew to myself. “Just give her now would you?” I asked calming down.

_“Fine Bertie, I’m nodding towards my imaginary Bertie right now.”_ I frowned at that.

“Sure, nod away my friend.” I said. Am I the same as my friends are when not under pressure? I do hope not that bad though. I was shaken back to reality when a female voice greeted me sweetly.

_“Hello Mr. Wooster.”_ Mabel greeted politely. _“I’ve heard you wanted to talk about Jeeves?”_

“Ah, yes. I do indeed.” I said gazing at the door of the master bedroom. “But perhaps it would be better if you’d come here and let you see it for yourself.” I suggested. I awaited a response and finally she said:

_“Alright, I shall come directly.”_ She sounded worried. I ‘toodle pip-ed her and down went the horn. I put it back and sat back down on the settee and took my cigarette case. Once a gasper was lit, I sat back lazily.

~~J&W~~~~J&W~~~~J&W~~~~J&W~~~~J&W~~~~J&W~~~~J&W~~~~J&W~~~~J&W~~

** Jeeves **

I heard everything that had been said, or at least from Mr. Wooster’s side of line. I didn’t know to whom he telephoned nor did I know who was coming, he hadn’t informed me of any guests and thus I shall have to await their arrival. I’d caught a pair names like ‘Biffy’ and ‘Mabel’. I had asked Mr. Wooster if he knew one Mabel and as you all know he informed me ‘Mabel’ is my niece. I assume she must be the one coming. When the doorbell sounded half an hour later, Mr. Wooster opened the door for our Guest’ _s’._

A soft knock sounded against the bedroom door and Mr. Wooster entered followed by a rather familiar looking woman. “What ho, Jeeves. Thi-..” I cut him off mid-sentence:

“Mabel.” I smiled at her and she came closer to the bed on which I lay upon.

“What happened?” She asked Mr. Wooster. He began to tell everything from beginning ‘til end. He told every detail, he even described what he felt when he saw my blood. I saw his eyes become watery sometimes but he held firm. A preux chevalier shouldn’t show his weakness in the presence of women.

Mabel gasped a few times but understood the situation quickly. “Could you please help us until Jeeves has his memory back?” Mr. Wooster asked in a desperate tone.

“Yes of course.” The smile that crept upon the map of my employer made my day again. It had occurred me I felt myself brighten up when I saw Mr. Wooster smiling, the feeling I get when he looks into my eyes, with such loyalty towards me and…and…love? Did Mr. Wooster look like he loved me? I saw him looking at other people, unknown people but also one’s he knows but he always looks different to me. I’m afraid to admit I hope he looks with love at me and not with great friendship.

Mabel departed soon so she could pack her bags and move in here until everything was well again. With as result I was left alone with Mr. Wooster once more. “er…Jeeves old thing?” Mr. Wooster said in an asking tone of voice, I looked up at him and he gazed down at me, and yet again I saw a light playing in his eyes making them seem darker but also brighter. I gave him a questioning expression and he went further. “Well, it’s this _‘thing’_ Jeeves.” He said, it puzzled me greatly.

“Sir?” I asked confused.

“I’m sorry Jeeves that I have say it now, but I have a feeling this is my only chance to say it.” Mr. Wooster breathed deeply in and I waited for the words that would come out of his beautiful singer voice. The blond curls that played in the sunlight when we were in America or here at the London flat he would sing away at his piano, now I realize he hadn’t been playing since this all happened and I would make a comment about it but the words that came out of his mouth stopped me .

“Jeeves, I love you.” He said and watched my stunned face, eyes wide with…with what? I really cannot say. “I’ve done so for merely two years if not more and I understand if you feel disgusted or if you want to leave, but leave with the thought I love you and I would do everything for you.” Mr. Wooster’s water workers began to work and on the moment I saw the tears roll down his cheek I knew I loved him too, I’d always done so. I remember the day I left him because of a disagreement regarding a banjolele, my heart sank when I closed the door of the flat behind me.

“I love you too.” I whispered quietly. Mr. Wooster’s head shot up immediately, he’d been staring at the ground until I spoke.

“Really?” A sound of disbelieve sounded in his voice and a smile threatened to split his face in two.

“Really.” I confirmed placing a hand on his cheek and brushed away the drying tear. He came closer and everything went from firework to explosion. He kissed me soundly and deeply, we parted and gasped for air. “I will never leave you again, not even when you decide to play the banjolele again.” I whispered in his ear. He gasped and shouted even more happily:

“You remember!” I smiled at him and he kissed me again.

“That’s lovely.” We heard Mabel’s voice enter. We gaped at her and she nodded. “It’s nothing, I shall leave you two.” She replied and legged it, like my emplo-.. Excuse me... Lover would say. I kissed Bertram and he whispered words of love into my mouth.

All will be well in the world again.

 

THE END


End file.
